


New Beginnings

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Written for 100fandoms prompt: wreck. Logan's death causes Dick to reevaluate his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	New Beginnings

They never really became friends, even during the time when Veronica was hanging out with the 09ers on a permanent basis, and if anything, they only tolerated each other for Logan’s sake. Yet as Dick Casablancas watches Veronica Mars at the funeral, he wishes that they had been, that they could reach out to each other, because Dick now understands that in Logan, he’s lost the only good thing he had in his life.

Logan was the one person he’d been able to count on since they were kids, the only person he’d ever felt he could break down in front of, the person he could text asking him to drop everything and meet him bringing pants, and Logan would have done it, no questions asked. There had been so many times over the years when Logan could have cut his losses and walked away from Dick, and yet no matter what, he’d always stuck around. Logan had been the one who Dick could talk to about his feelings of guilt about the way he’d always treated Beaver growing up, even though as Veronica’s partner, Logan would have been within his rights to shut him down, to say he didn’t want to talk about Beaver. Dick had tried pushing Logan away, angry about what he had perceived at the time as a failure to save him, and Logan had still been there for him.

It wasn’t clear from the news footage how much Veronica had actually seen of the explosion. But when Dick found out about it, he’d found himself flashing back to that day in senior year, watching from the limo as the bus toppled over the cliff and burst into flames, and wondered whether it had reminded her of the same. He hadn’t noticed particularly that Beaver was using his phone at the time; why would he? Everyone was on their phones all the time. But looking back, it had been easier to blame everyone; Logan and Veronica for not having been able to stop Beaver jumping, Mac for not having picked up on anything that whole time she was dating Beaver, Woody fucking Goodman. Anything that didn’t involve facing up to the way he had treated his brother throughout their entire lives.

Now, with the news of the death of his father, Dick finds he actually wants to talk to someone about it, about how he misses the idea of the father he could have had rather than Big Dick, the man with the increasingly younger trophy wives, the man who was so wrapped up in his fraudulent deals he hadn’t a clue what was going on with Beaver right under his nose, the man who had joined in with Dick picking on Beaver instead of intervening. But the person he would have chosen to talk to about all of that would have been Logan, the one person he can’t.

He sees the spring break frat boy persona through Veronica’s eyes, realises how much Logan had done with his life and still had yet to do, whereas Dick has pissed so many years away on being an asshole. Logan was just starting his married life with Veronica after so many years together, while all Dick had had to show was a marriage in Vegas with someone he hardly knew (and had dumped her kid sister on Logan for the weekend that they were together). Hell, he’d dated someone on that goddamn bus, and yet thinking about it now, he can’t even really picture her face. He thinks about Susan on that boat, how he’d been too wasted to even know she was in trouble. Susan, Bonnie, Gia, all dead because of that one night, and if he’d just pulled himself together, maybe all of them would still have been alive.

There were so many things now that Logan was never going to do. But Dick still has the chance to. Maybe it’s finally time for Dick Casablancas to grow the fuck up.


End file.
